


Relax

by Dominatrix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, a bit domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie had an awful day. Will comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

When Will hears the low noise of jingling keys on the coffee table next to the door he frowns while looking at the clock. It’s already ten o’clock. As he listens to shoes being thrown into a corner with force and a low mumble which includes many bad words – of some he didn’t even know that Lizzie knew these – he prepares himself for a quite bad-tempered girlfriend.

His assumption proves to be correct only seconds later when she collapses on the couch next to him. Will doesn’t even dare to ask how her day was; the expression on her face speaks more than enough. Still, he opens his mouth to at least greet her, but he is cut short by her tired however sharp voice.

„Please don’t speak to me. Just leave me alone. I had an awful day.”

He had already feared that this was her condition when she had left him in the early morning – it had been only a little past five a.m. when she had pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade as she bent over him, already fully dressed and prepared to survive a plane flight and a long car ride after. All this only to visit a fair for people with VLOGs. She had been invited very formally, already a few weeks ago, but she had never really looked forward to it. It meant many people who were far too convinced of themselves and even more who tried to get her into their own VLOGs to earn more clicks. After half an hour her head was already dazzled and heavy. And there were many many hours left to go.

On her way home of course the plane had a delay of more than an hour, and there was nothing she wanted more than to fall into bed and be asleep for the next weeks.

Will could read all this in her face, and although he respects her need for silence and loneliness he figures out that maybe she needs something else even more. He ignores her half-hearted resistance when he reaches out for her and pulls her closer until she has her head on his lap.

“Relax, love. Close your eyes.”

Her lids flutter and close shut after a few seconds. Will strokes her face only with his fingertips before slowly opening the heavy braid she has been wearing the whole day and combing through her hair with his slender fingers while he notices with a smile that Lizzie moans softly. “Good?”

She sighs; his fingers are still massaging her head, forehead and temples carefully, once in a while running through her auburn hair.

“You can’t imagine.”


End file.
